


The Masquerade: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by CinnamonRaisinBagel



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cult Classic, Dadzawa, Gentle Criminal is a Hero, Gentle Criminal is a wholesome dad, GentleDad, Grunge & Noir, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe sex I dunno yet, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Quirks and Hero Society Still Exists, Torture, Vampire Turning, Vampire: (The Masquerade) All Clans, Violence, dadmight, dark themes, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRaisinBagel/pseuds/CinnamonRaisinBagel
Summary: When a Vampire Sire's a Childe, it's usually that vampire's responsibility to teach him/her the nature of their new undead life. However, Aoyama wakes up without a Sire and with no memories of his past -he sets off to find the vampire who Sired him in the cesspool of a city that loves nothing but drugs, sex, violence, and a gross heaping of insatiable corruption.This is where the story begins, with Aoyama, the fledging who scarcely smiles, entering the stories of humans, vampires, villains, and heroes all over the city. Sometimes, unwillingly.RE: Aoyama is such a funny comedic relief I decided to make him and the people around him suffer. Izuku is a ghoul/slave and Bakugo is a misjudged Brujah with sire issues. Come join the fun!Mind the tags, please. Better safe than sorry.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aoyama Yuuga & Bakugou Katsuki, Aoyama Yuuga & Iida Tenya, Aoyama Yuuga & Midoriya Izuku, Aoyama Yuuga & Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Masquerade: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> If you know vampire bloodlines, you know you're in for the most dizzying adventure imaginable. Enjoy it all. God, I love this game.

He woke up. Red eyes opened into slits, blinking up to stare blankly at the ugly cracked ceiling. Each slow breath pulled in an old musky scent, faint of iron and dirt-brown dust. 

He felt numb and heavy, almost boneless. Moonlight drifted through the partially opened blinds. The sky was black and void, the city lights blinding the starlight, their eyes blinking away into the midnight blue darkness. 

The fledgling crooned, his sharp nails biting the soft fabric underneath his palms. The heaviness made him stiff. He tested, flexing his arms, then his shoulders, eventually stretching and unraveling the tight knots formed into his muscles. His joints popped and rolled back into place, the feeling unimaginably liberating and pleasant. 

As his mind started to clear, the world began coming back to him in pieces. He was lying on a bed. Not  _ his _ bed, he realized. The sheets smelled washed and new. He didn’t remember going to sleep last night. In fact, he didn’t remember anything about last night. Or the day before that. 

With a few more gratifying pops, he sat up. Despite the lack of a duvet covering him, he didn’t feel cold. A pale hand ran over the duvet again, taking in the many ripples and claw marks that sheared it so deep and pierced the mattress under it. 

_ What happened? Did he do this?  _ He didn’t remember such a thing. Not really.

Curious, he lifted his hand against the glow of the moonlight. Red eyes glimmered in puzzlement and interest. He knew what he was going to find. He’d felt it firsthand against the bedsheets and saw it plainly through the painted darkness. Still, it surprised him. Somehow the hand he was staring at wasn’t his, his mind told him. His fingernails looked more like talons, each nail blackened to the color of ash. His fingers looked longer, maybe a bit more arrow-like even with their dainty appearance. 

Questions started to fill his muddled and empty mind -And his mind  _ was _ empty, more than just in a drowsy sense. He searched deep into his brain for even the vaguest memory of what had happened to him the previous night, but all he got was the weak hum of static.

A tightness encircled his throat, feeling more unsure and nervous by the second. A sharp whimper escaped him when he went to chew his bottom lip. His hands shot up to cradle his mouth where a thin trail of blood was dribbling down his chin. His tongue delicately traced the tiny prick that pierced his soft flesh. Two of them. His finger and thumb wrapped around the unfamiliar digit and tugged gently. It didn't budge. He pulled harder. No dice.

These weren't his teeth. But they were. 

There was a stinging behind his eyes.  _ Hurts.  _ He thought. The fledging nearly stabbed himself in the eyesocket trying to rub away the feeling. A tear ran over his palm and down his thin wrist. It left a tingling feeling as it fell, almost itchy.

He didn't know this place. He didn't know what was going on. And if  _ only _ it ended there, because the clearer his mind got, the more he realized how much he didn’t remember. Not even his own name. 

Panic began to rise in his veins. He hopped off the bed, the old wood creaking under his bare feet. He couldn't see the room very well, but the outline of a dresser, a closet, and a bedside table stood out in the darkness. Other than that it was pretty bare. 

The pale light made his skin look ashen in contrast to the dark room around him. He stepped around to the window, taking a peek outside with a squinting gaze. The room he was in was definitely up a ways. A grand thicket of trees stood like guardians outside his window, their limbs swaying in symphony with the cold autumn wind. There were lights far off in the distance, lights of what could have belonged to a city. He couldn't be sure yet. 

The closet and dresser came out empty, and with nothing else to explore in the drab foreboding room, the fledging took his chances on the only door in the room. It was open. 

The fledgling quickly stalked down the halls of the infamous building. While the darkness was still thick as fog, the tall pane windows let in enough moonlight for him to catch glimpses of his surroundings. Glowering from their pedestals, portraits of shadowy figures adorned the walls with daunting valor. It was like something out of a movie, a well-funded movie at that. The frames hugging the paintings were glamorously ornate, gold and silver plates with words too small for him to read screwed into their bases. None of the faces he recognized, not that these people seemed to be anywhere close to his time-period to still be alive. Probably. 

The fledging tried a few doors, all of them in which was locked. The only path he could take was forward, citing more elaborate paintings, bathing in the pale light of the moon, listening to the padding of his bare feet against the soft wooden floor. 

The more he took in the place, the more he realized how extravagant it was. The hallway was as wide as the ceiling was tall.  _ Very _ . The residents of this place had to live in sweet luxury. And yet he woke up here, what did that make him if not another resident? And yet his mind knew he was anything but. 

The fledgling was so distracted staring at a picture of a powerful-looking man with a thick pair of glasses that he didn’t see a figure emerge from around the bend. It was a moment too slow for him to stop himself in time. The fledgling gave out a short ‘oof’ as he hit the other figure head-on in his chest. Two large arms firmly caught him before he could fall, the shock of the impact enough to have launched him back had they not. 

“M-Master Yuga!” The stranger exclaimed, an overwrought concern in his voice. The fledgling blinked, the name bouncing off of him. A new avalanche of questions filled his mind one by one.  _ Who was this person? Was Yuga his name? Why couldn’t he remember either of these things?  _ The anxiety was piling up in heaps, making his insides twist. 

When the fledgling said nothing, the stranger hesitantly placed both hands on his shoulders. It was then he realized just how utterly  _ massive _ this man was. His hands alone dwarfed him, covering his entire shoulders with ease. He could easily snap his neck if he wanted to. The stranger was also tall,  _ very _ tall. Forget snapping his neck, he could probably crush him with the heel of his foot. 

The stranger seemed to notice how the fledgling stiffened in his grasp. Despite his large and powerful nature -Just like the feeling he got when he looked at that portrait behind him, the man spoke with a firm yet soft tone. 

“Goodness, awake and wandering already? You should be resting. Your body is still adapting to its new changes. Come, I'll show you back to your room. We can talk more inside.” 

The stranger then wrapped a careful arm around the fledgling's shoulders and began to guide him back down the hall he came. Dazed, overwhelmed, and feeling a better sense of security at the stranger’s amicable nature, he let himself be led to the room he woke up in. 

Oh, what a fucking life was in store for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal. I'm gonna pull in as many interesting side stories as I can with characters we all know and love because that's what this game is all about. You could say this is also a bit of a character study for Aoyama. I'm excited to write this. I can't wait to write Izuku being an unfortunate victim as a ghoul and Bakugo into a misjudged but hot-tempered brujah.


End file.
